During daylight hours, the driver of a vehicle is able to readily detect and recognize objects that would be difficult or impossible to detect or recognize at night. Consequently, in order to supplement the natural vision of a driver, and thus reduce the risk of accidents, night vision systems have been developed for vehicles, including automobiles sold in the consumer market. Typical night vision systems include an infrared camera unit, which gathers information regarding the scene in front of the vehicle, mounted in the grill of the vehicle and a head-up display, which projects an image derived from information provided by the camera unit onto an imaging mirror for view by the driver of the vehicle.